North Devia
Statistics :Capital: Port Devia :Motto: “Nos es Mare” - “We are the sea.” :Bird: Warhawk :Flower: White Hibiscus :Leading Industry or Industries: Shipbuilding, Maritime Trade, Metalwork, Arms :Leading Export(s): Metal Alloys, Minerals :Leading Import(s): Lumber, Textiles, Finished Goods, Foodstuffs :Architectural Style(s): California Bungalow Noteable People :President: Thomas Daniels Civilian Leaders: :Marie Gonzales, Secretary of State :Joseph Dustin, State Treasurer :Christopher Hwang, State Attorney :Ryan Watts, State Diplomat :Danny Hyde, Capital Mayor Military Leaders: :Admiral Roger Higgins, Navy :General David Keating, Marines :Admiral Victor Clifford, Coast Guard :General Joshua Shilling, Engineer Corps :General Gabriella Martin, Medical Corps History: North Devia is an American satellite founded in the wake of the Second World War. The island was originally one of the many in the Solomon Archipelago that was torn apart by combat between the United States and Japan. At the outset of the war, the island was used as an Imperial Japanese base. The islands occupants quickly constructed an advanced system of underground bunkers in which the entire island garrison could survive undetected. As the Americans drew closer in 1943, an increasing number of convoys were being sent to the island to reinforce the men there, which alerted prowling American submarines of the island’s occupants. During the Battle of Guadalcanal, which was fought only one hundred miles distant, special American marine forces were sent ashore to dig out the island’s garrison. After the conclusion of the Battle of Guadalcanal, the island was named North Devia (being North of Guadalcanal and providing a hideout for the devious Japanese garrison) and quickly utilized as a base for American naval operations. Since the end of the war, the United States has maintained a strong naval base on the island. In 1947, the island was granted independence as a sovereign nation. Prior to the war, there had been no native peoples, however, all manner of people came from across the world to live as a new nation. The population is heavily Australian and American, though there are almost an equal number of Asians and South Pacific natives. Due to its string ties to the United States, North Devia has emerged as an American satellite; it is literally a model of America located in the South Pacific on a smaller scale under a different name. The nation is heavily funded and given aid by America, allowing it to possess modern technology on both civilian and militant scales that can rival that of first word powers, though its overall strength due to small size is taken into consideration. Geography: The natural terrain of North Devia is extremely mountainous, comparable to the island of Guadalcanal. The only truly hospitable land on North Devia is along the coast, where port cities are surrounded by pristine white sands and immediately confronted by tall palms and dense undergrowth. In most locations, the coast remains flat enough for permanent construction for no more than a mile before steeply reaching skyward. There are two dormant volcanoes amongst the many mountains that literally form the backbone of the island. Due to many problems presented by the island’s geography, North Devia’s cities are often constructed in long strips along the coast in similar manner to Miami. Efforts have been made to establish towns further inland, but most attempts have resulted poorly. Only the North Devian military has managed to erect semi-permanent encampments in the jungle, and there are plenty of bases carved into the islands mountains, which allows the citizens to peacefully occupy most of the coast. There is one natural harbor where the navy yard and base is located. Many efforts have been made to construct artificial harbors and extensions of land out of reinforced concrete as the growing population demands more space. Vegetation: The terrain of West Devia is populated by a wide variety of plant life. Though they can be seen in all shapes and sizes, they all fit under the description of wild and tropical plants that often grow densely. The coast is made up of clean white beaches that normally extend inland for no more than fifty to one hundred meters before disappearing into dense jungle. The plants on North Devia are tough and luscious, and in most cases dangerously exotic. Climate and Weather: West Devia is a tropical land. Winters are literally non-existent and the year is broken down into two seasons: rainfall and no rainfall. The climate is very humid and white clouds almost always pepper the skies. Enjoyable winds are almost always present; North Devia’s beaches rival those of Maui as vacation spots. Wildlife: The wildlife of North Devia is like that of any jungle region - diverse and dangerous. Insects reign supreme in the damp climate alongside a wide variety of gulls, exotic birds, and monkeys. Military: The North Devian military consists of two branches: Navy and Coast Guard. Since there is little room on the island for any major land instillations besides the necessary naval yards and office complexes, North Devia does not have an Army and Air Force. This does not negatively effect the nation, however, for the Marine Corps and Naval Aviation Service serve as the substitute and in the long run prove more beneficial as a consolidated force. The North Devian services wear uniforms, rank insignia, and hold rank titles identical to the United States, the only difference being North Devian flag patches, metal “N.D.” pins rather than “U.S.” pins, and different medals and ribbons. North Devia uses surplus American war machines and often signs customer contracts to purchase war machines designed and built by the United States, hence a military that could be mistaken for that of America if one did not pay attention to the flags and decals. The North Devian Navy, as the primary military service of the nation, uses Essex Class aircraft carriers (2), Iowa Class battleships (4), North Dakota Class fast battleships (6), Cleveland Class cruisers (12), Gleaves Class destroyers (36), and Gato Class submarines (120). The Coast Guard consists of Casablanca Class escort carriers (10), Sumner Class Destroyers (30), and PT 103 Class patrol boats (80). The primary fighter of the North Devian military is the F9F Cougar, though surplus F4U Corsairs and F8F Bearcats are used. The TB Avenger is the sole torpedo bomber and the SBD2 Helldiver is the sole dive bomber. For long range air patrols, transportation, search and rescue, and heavy bombing, the PBY Catalina is used. The North Devian military (primarily the Marine Corps) uses the M1 Garand rifle, M1A1 Carbine, M1903 rifle (mostly for snipers, though it is issued to most MPs), BAR, Browning .50 and .30 cal machine guns, Thompson sub-machine gun, and Colt .45 pistol. The North Devian military also uses the M2 flamethrower, bazooka, bangalores, M2 grenades, satchel charges, and M1 mines. category:Nations